robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Pizzaboy's return
this creepypasta is a sequel to this, so be sure to check out that one first It had been about a year since pizzaboy was taken. I had a new account now, called good_egg. I stayed away from work at a pizza place and had fun on roblox. Then, I got a friend request from pizzaboy. The Friend Request It had been a normal day. I had been playing lots of natural disaster survival when I got bored and decided to get off of roblox. That's when I noticed the friend request. Being wary, I didn't click on the friend request at all. I stayed well clear of it, as I knew that pizzaboy was an unsafe account now. My First Encounter I was playing Jailbreak, one of my new favorite games. I liked being criminal, as you could escape the police and rob banks in style. We had just broken into the bank when suddenly the game started acting up. When we got to the vault, it didn't open. Then the lasers all turned to the vault and started burning a hole around it. For some reason, the police hadn't gotten into the bank to arrest us yet, so we just waited. The vault eventually opened up and inside the hole was.... Nothing. No money, nothing. I thought this was just a new update, so I gathered the others who were robbing the bank and we ran upstairs. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw pizzaboy in the bank in a cop outfit. We made it out, and everything was normal again. My Second Encounter I was back on Jailbreak, and this time I was still a prisoner. I kept trying to get out, but the cops were too good. However, I still had one more trick up my sleeve : The trampoline. I bounced onto it and bounced forward, but it was far too powerful. I flew across the map and landed in some weird place I hadn't seen before. It said "pizza shack" in rusty letters. I made a mental note of where it was (it was west of the road out of the prison, which was weird) and headed towards the criminal base. While I was doing that, someone in a car just like the ones in Work At A Pizza Place drove past me. I sprinted after it, but it turned past a corner. I ran past the corner too, but it had already gone. I turned back and noticed that the pizza shack had also gone. My Third Encounter I was on the website, when I got a message from pizzaboy. It read "join me if you want to make friends on roblox again." Ignoring the message, I continued to play. My Fourth Encounter I had decided to play Natural Disaster Survival. I was on a full server, so I knew that there were tons of people. After a couple of rounds it was the farm map, and the disaster was lightning. The lightning was doing stuff as normal, and then it hit the default character that is always there with the map. The default character looked just like pizzaboy now. I was fed up of all of this pizzaboy crap, so I played on. A few more disasters occurred, then something strange happened. As we went onto the Fort Indestructible map, the tower that you spawn on disappeared. I thought it was something to do with my settings, but it just plain out disappeared. Then the disaster name came up. It was blank. That's when the disaster occurred. Lightning took out about half the server, leaving 15 people alive. There people were: * good_egg (me) * Peopleareepic90 * jkjkjk * pasumo * thehotfresh * 94806 * SvenTheDen * Maliner67 * eyeballbois * iFlunkedMathClass * Haverist * roborobo * Newbie480 * theawesomeguestkiller * FinalMouse The chat had gone insane too. Peopleareepic90 (PA9) : WHAT IS HAPPENING THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!!! good_egg (me) : this update sucks Haverist : omg why did everybody go Maliner67 : Yeah, my friends left! I think people get kicked when they die. Suddenly, a tornado broke out and whipped Newbie480 off the map and off the game. FinalMouse : NOOOOO NEWBIE theawesomeguestkiller : omg why did it have to be newbie we gotta survive this guys The tornado ended, but a flood started up in it's place. Fort Indestructible is impossible to survive in a flood. Everybody climbed the tower, as that was our best hope, but as I was climbing my character slipped. I got flung, but I became frozen in midair. I tried to help the others. good_egg : JUMP ONTO ME roborobo : ok roborobo : you can only hold about 3 people to prevent overcrowding FinalMouse : how are you doing that OMG!!!!! Maliner67 and eyeballbois managed to get onto me after roborobo did. Nobody else tried to jump. Suddenly, a fire began on me. I don't even know how, but roborobo and eyeballbois died. Maliner managed to jump back onto the tower, only to fall with everyone else as it disintegrated. That just left me as the only one in the server. That's when the pizzaboy statue became active. pizzaboy : COME WITH ME good_egg : fine So I followed him into his game. The Game The game was just like Work At A Pizza Place. There was no difference. Or so I thought. Pizzaboy led me over to the counter, where the cashier was serving people. But it wasn't a real person. It was a bot. pizzaboy : thanks to quitters like you, we have created a far better community good_egg : don't do this pizzaboy : too late Then my game crashed. I never saw pizzaboy's account after that.